


The Prince and His King

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Caspian Boy, Caspian and Peter love, F/M, Gay, King and Prince, M/M, Petian, SHIP NAMES, Slash, Susan has to deal with it, caster - Freeform, wounded peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Susan was never the one for Caspian.





	The Prince and His King

Title: The Prince and His King

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia

Series: none

Pairings: Susan/Caspian, Peter/Capsian

Characters: Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, King Mira's, Lucy Pevensie and Caspian.

Summary: Susan was never the one for Caspian.

Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Susan stop! Caspian is-"

"Not now Edmund." Susan ordered.

Susan ignored her brother Edmund's words as she rushed towards Peter's room, quickly. She knew she would have to deal with Caspian soon but not right now. Later they shall talk and discuss they're forming relationship and how it would work.

After the battle with Miraz despite winning Peter was seriously injured and that was all she could think about. Susan couldn't get the sight of the blood from her mind as it dripped down her brother's mouth.

Grabbing her skirts, Susan ran quickly stopping as she reached the doorway to freeze.

The sight before her made her heart clench and her brain shut down.

Peter sagged against Caspian's chest, eyes closed and fast asleep. His body laid perfectly positioned onto the prince almost as lovers. Caspian's arms were wrapped around the young King holding him tightly but not to tight. One hand in Peter's hair rubbing it with calming motions. His other hand against the center of Peter's back as they laid chest to chest. Both boys were asleep completely forgotten to the world outside of them.

Susan watched as her brother nuzzled his face deeper into Caspian's neck as they both slept.

"Susan."

Susan snapped from her staring to see her baby sister Lucy sitting across from the bed. Her eyes now focused on her eldest sister abandoning the book in her lap. Susan swore Lucy held an knowing look in her eyes before they disappeared. "He's been here since Peter came back. Caspian's the only one of us who could get Peter to sleep comfortably. It's that great."

"Yes, Lucy it is."

"Susan?" Caspian's deep voice rings through. Lucy voice just have woke him because his eyes were no longer closed as he stared at Susan. Lucy glanced between the two before leaving the room.

Susan fought the urge to cry as she noticed his eyes flick over to Peter to make sure he was okay. When did his eyes focus more on him than her. "I was just coming to check in Peter. I heard he was still in poor shape." Susan stated. She was proud of herself for keeping her voice strong and straighten instead of cracking.

"Ahh, yes. I had to force him to rest his body." Caspian replied.

"Thank you for watching him for us. I must go to see Edmund, he had some news to give me." with that's Susan turned her heel and tried to make an speedy exit.

Caspian didn't even try to stop her as he felt Peter shift against him. Dark brown eyes meeting another pair of dark brown eyes. "Cas?" Peter asked. His voice was deep with sleep as he started to sit up. Caspian smiled at his King before leading down pressing a kiss to Peter's lips. Peter relaxed letting his eyes down as he returned to his slumber.

"Rest my King." The prince whispered against Peter's forehead.

* * *

Susan couldn't stop the tears as she kept moving. Millions of thoughts racing through her head trying to figure it out.

"Susan?" Edmund voice made Susan stop.

"Did you know?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why Peter?"

"They make each other happy. You'll find someone who makes you happy too." Edmund stated as he grab his sister a hug.


End file.
